1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens suitable for an imaging apparatus equipped with a solid state image sensor, such as digital still camera and a digital video camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Zoom lenses that are configured by 4 lens groups, capable of high zoom ratios, and used as imaging lens on digital still cameras and digital video cameras equipped with a solid state image sensor such as such as a charge-coupled device (CCD) and a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) are commonly known (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4672860).
The zoom lens recited in Japanese Patent No. 4672860 includes sequentially from a side nearest an object (object side), first to fourth lens groups respectively having a positive, negative, positive, and positive refractive powers. In the zoom lens, the first and third lens groups are stationary, while the second lens group is moved in one direction to perform zooming and the fourth lens group is moved in a back and forth direction to correct image plane variation accompanying zooming and to perform focusing. The zoom ratio of the zoom lens is on the order of 25×; and the maximum angle of view is on the order of 58 degrees. With such a zoom lens formed by 4 lens groups, since there are 2 movable groups, configuration of the lens barrel can be simplified and the size of the lens system overall can be reduced.
A zoom lens that incorporates a stationary fifth lens group into the 4 lens group configuration above is further known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Nos. 4542933, 4823680, and 4823684). The zoom lenses recited in Japanese Patent Nos. 4542933, 4823680, and 4823684 each include from the object side, first to fifth lens groups respectively having a positive, negative, positive, positive, and negative refractive power. In the zoom lenses, the first, third, and fifth lens groups are stationary, while the second lens group is moved in one direction to perform zooming and the fourth lens group is moved in a back and forth direction to correct image plane variation accompanying zooming and to perform focusing.
The zoom ratio of the zoom lens recited in Japanese Patent No. 4542933 is on the order of 30×; and the maximum angle of view is on the order of 60 degrees. The zoom ratio of the zoom lens recited in Japanese Patent No. 4823680 is on the order of 35×; and the maximum angle of view is on the order of 73 degrees. The zoom ratio of the zoom leas recited in Japanese Patent No. 4823604 is on the order of 14×; and the maximum angle of view is on the order of 70 degrees.
Nonetheless, in addition to favorably correcting various types of aberration over the entire zoom range, large aperture ratios for wide angle views enabling the recording of images at dimly lit locations over a wider range are demanded of lens systems for surveillance cameras. Furthermore, accompanying the increased prevalence of solid state image sensors capable of full high vision image recording, lens systems compatible with full high vision solid state image sensors are demanded. Conventionally, demand has increased for a lens system for a surveillance camera equipped with a full high vision solid state image sensor to have extremely high optical performance capable of favorably correcting various types of aberration over the entire zoom range.
As conventional technologies, the zoom lenses above have a problem in that accompanying increased aperture ratios and higher zoom ratios, at the telephoto edge where the zoom ratio is high, image plane curvature becomes prominent when the object distance changes. As a result, particularly at the telephoto edge, as the object distance becomes closer, a peripheral portion of the image gradually becomes out of focus. Of course, the greater the image height, i.e., the larger the size of the solid state image sensor, the more prominent the blur becomes.